


with painted face, they're works of art

by fireandfolds



Series: there's some beauty here yet [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Asexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, POV Kara Danvers, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Suits, SuperCorp, Supercorptober, Supercorptober 2020, absolutely no hard hitting angst here, luvers, panromantic kara danvers, platonic love in this house, they attend a social event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/pseuds/fireandfolds
Summary: lena and kara attend a social, fuck with some reporters, and have a sweet time.supercorptober 2020 prompt twelve: dress up.title from “western kids” by hippo campus.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: there's some beauty here yet [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	with painted face, they're works of art

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t figured out how to link photos yet but imagine that lena’s wearing the burgundy suit from 04x15 aaaaand use your imagination for kara. lena’s cut is obviously more feminine, but kara’s would be a traditional male cut.

———

“You ready, babe?”

“One second.”

Kara hummed and turned back to the mirror. Picking up her tin of pomade, she picked up a dab with her pointer and middle, deftly closing the lid and spreading it on all her fingers. She combed the substance through her hair, finishing just as the bathroom door opened.

Spinning from the mirror, the blonde grinned at her best friend. The younger woman was in a deep burgundy blazer over a dark navy blouse and matching burgundy pants. A navy square peeked out of her breast pocket. 

“You look amazing!” 

Kara beamed at Lena, before turning back to the mirror to wrangle a stubborn lock of hair. The brunette came up behind her, gently pressing her shoulder to get her to turn. Taking the comb out of her hands, Lena gently fixed the style.

“Don’t you look quite handsome, yourself.”

Kara’s outfit complimented Lena’s well by design—the reporter was wearing a dark navy suit over a heather-grey waistcoat and white dress shirt. The thin maroon tie in the half-Windsor around her neck and pocket square matched the Luthor’s suit.

Putting the comb down on the counter, the shorter woman stepped back to look at Kara’s hair. “There. I just have one more thing to add to this.”

Lena disappeared into her walk-in for a few minutes, before coming back out with a mahogany square box. Cushioned inside was a slim timepiece. 

“I’ve been meaning to get you one, maybe it’ll stop you from being late to everything.”

“I don’t think it works like that.”

“Wrist.”

The businesswoman deftly slid the watch on Kara’s right wrist, clasping it expertly. The photographer tried to take a mental image of how she’d done it, so she could remember for next time, but she got caught up in the beauty of her friend’s nimble hands; every bone and vein that popped out in the half-light held her attention.

Those hands dragged her to the front door, where the blonde helped Lena with her shoes and coat, before they took her to the car. 

“Are you ready for this, Ms. Luthor?” Cas, the driver, looked to them through the rear view mirror.

“I think so.” The sharp edge of Lena’s jaw cut through the dark as she turned to Kara. “Are you?”

The older woman hummed as she fiddled with the watch on her wrist and nudged her glasses up her nose. When was the last time she’d gotten her nose pads replaced? Or her lenses cleaned? She should start carrying around microfiber cloths.

“Darling?’

“Hm?”

“If you’re not comfortable, I can turn this car right around. Cas can get us home really quick.”

Kara slung an arm around her best friend. “I’m with you. I’ll be fine.”

———

“So, who wears the pants?” The journalist standing next to the camera smirked at Lena, who straightened her shoulders. 

Kara couldn’t believe the nerve of this man. They’d literally _just_ exited the car, and he’d swooped _all_ up in their personal space. She was ashamed to have the same profession as this bottom-feeding dick.

“We both do. And we look better than you.” Rao bless Lena and her haughty features. Kara knew she was more than just an arrogant, affluent Luthor bitch, but it was fun to see that mask sometimes. Especially when it wasn’t aimed at her.

Kara swallowed her chuckle behind her hand, raising her brows and shrugging straight into the camera. _You mess with a Luthor, you get eviscerated._

“Kara is here as my plus one. I won’t make any comments on our relationship, because no one is entitled to that information except for me and Kara. Speculate all you wish.”

The smarmy reporter realised he was getting nowhere with the businesswoman, and turned his attention on Kara instead. “Miss Danvers, anything to add?”

“Nope! Lena put it perfectly. No comment. You should know better.” Turning to Lena: “He works for the _Star,_ I know that station. We can report him.”

“Oh, dear.” Lena smirked at the man. “I do hope this isn’t live.”

Kara stuck out her arm. “Shall we?” 

———

“You really outdid yourself, Lee.”

The lobby of L-Corp had been transformed into a fine dinner party, with guests calmly milling about. The Luthor wanted to do more for the community, so she’d been hosting several fundraiser events: for the local LGBTQ shelters, alien bar, socialist coalition, teacher’s union, theatre...the list went on and on. 

These events were open to all, except for one catch—anyone who made more than $600,000 annually was required to donate _at least_ $500,000 to the chosen cause for admission to the event. Lena obviously contributed much more herself, but she kept it anonymous. 

The CEO had explained her reasoning for the mandatory admission once before. 

_“The people who aren’t willing to pay, I don’t want their money anyway. And they’ll look like dicks for not donating to organisations that help the community. I don’t really care about the motivation for donating, whether it’s for good PR or the goodness of their hearts; either way that money goes to a meaningful cause. It’s a win-win, any way you look at it.”_

Tonight’s event was for the local Planned Parenthood—a divisive event (National City was more close-minded than it let on), but certainly a timely one. Many guests were coming up to Lena to express their gratitude, telling their stories. Kara could see the way the positive words were lightening her best friend’s mood, which she was glad to see. If anyone deserved a good night, it was Lena.

She could see Sam and Alex in each other’s arms on the dance floor. Kara nudged the woman next to her as she put her drink on a passing waiter’s tray.

“My lady, may I have this dance?”

She’d expected the sarcastically knowing eyeroll, but she wasn’t expecting the loving smile that stretched across Lena’s face. 

“You may.” 

“Great,” Kara breathed out. She could do this. No pressure.

It wasn’t until they actually got on the dance floor that she realised the flaw in her plan.

“Something wrong?”

“I—don’t know how to dance.”

Lena chuckled for a very long time, wiping tears from her eyes. Kara settled her hands on the shorter woman’s waist, and she felt Lena’s arms around her neck.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, darling. It’s probably not as funny as my brain thought it was, I’ve been losing some sleep recently and thus am somewhat delirious.”

“I get it. And you’re not wrong, the clumsy dork act isn’t really an act, so it’s entirely on brand.”

They swayed back and forth in rhythm with the music. Kara could hear the whispers in the room, speculations and conjectures bouncing around like racquetballs. She closed her eyes, willing herself not the listen to the dumb voices.

“Hey.” Lena’s hand on her face nudged her to open them again, to the shorter woman smiling up at her. “What’s on your mind?”

“Oh, nothing. I just—I can hear them. The paps. They’re making some wild guesses. About us.”

“Do we want to screw with them a little?” Lena’s blue-green eyes sparkled with mirth. 

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, first, I’m going to pretend to whisper something potentially _scandalous_ in your ear,” her voice tickled Kara’s right ear, “then you’ll whisper something in mine, and we’ll exchange laughs.”

“What do you call the diary of a hitman? A bullet journal.”

“Oh, that was so bad.”

“That was good, and you know it.”

“All right, fine. Now, the cherry on top.” Before she would ask, Lena leaned forward and pressed her lips to her cheek. They spun around, as Kara focused on the whispers floating in the air. 

“What are they saying?”

“Oh, the rumour mill is really running.”

“Present party an exception, I really do hate reporters.”

“Can’t blame you, we’re a shifty bunch.”

———

“You having a good time?” Lena sat down next to Kara at one of the tables on the outskirts of the dance floor, sipping on her club soda. She’d just made her rounds, tending to the egos of the rich donors. 

“Yep. Can’t wait to get out of this suit though, I just want cuddles and bad television.”

“Seconded.” The brunette fixed the errant patch of hair, and leaned into her side. “You look really nice, though.”

“You look stunning too.” Kara pulled her closer, chuckling at the shutters snapping around them.

“What would Nia say?”

“Hmm, she’d probably say we have power couple vibes.”

They sat together in silence, watching all the happiness light up the room. Kara checked into her best friend’s heartbeat. It was calm, slow and steady, considering the circumstances.

“How long do we have to stay, you think?”

The photographer stood and looked at her watch, holding out her hand. “How about we leave now? C’mon, One Day At A Time is calling our name.”

———

**Author's Note:**

> hiya, thanks for reading. i love menswear, as a butch, so i went to my happy place writing this. let me know what you think. i could probably write a part 2 sometime, about them waking up to the most bonkers headlines, if you folks want that.
> 
> find me elsewhere, on [my carrd](https://fireandfolds.carrd.co/).
> 
> and check out my [glasses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181505/chapters/55488211).
> 
> stream hippo campus & stan sandra oh,  
> kier x


End file.
